


Лучше, чем мороженое

by AVO_Cor



Series: astolat [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: Локи был трижды проклятым не стоящий доверия лжецом с раздвоенным языком...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Than Ice Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/251409) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Часть 6 из серии “Thor works“. На строку с norsekink-фест «Давай, Тор, только самый кончик. Я не собираюсь трахать тебя». А затем Локи принимается его трахать.  
> Части серии между собой не связаны.  
> Работа с ФБ 2016 в команде fandom Evil Forces 2016

Локи был трижды проклятым не стоящим доверия лжецом с раздвоенным языком...  
\- Оооох, – простонал Тор, когда член Локи проскользнул в него глубже. – Локи…

\- Ой, кажется я переборщил со смазкой, – произнес Локи. Его бедра мелко толкались вперед. – Я просто проскользнул. Чистая случайность, правда, со всеми бывает…

Тор собирался сразу в недвусмысленных выражениях объяснить Локи, что он думает об этих жалких попытках оправдаться.  
\- Аааааааах, – все, что сказал он.

Он никогда и никому раньше не позволял завалить его. Он даже не мог себе представить, как это – быть таким раскрытым и заполненным плотным жаром, растягивающим его мягкие нежные внутренние стенки до грани между удовольствием и болью. Твердый член Локи сейчас наполовину погрузился в него, он чувствовал оставшуюся длину жадно и нетерпеливо давящую между его раздвинутых ягодиц.

Бедра Локи прижались его собственным, руки Локи сжали его запястья – не то что бы Локи смог удержать его, не надолго, во всяком случае, но возможно, достаточно долго, и если Тор не остановит его прямо сейчас...

Локи двинул бедрами. Тор его не остановил. Локи прекратил извиняться. Они оба молчали, пока его член медленно продавливал весь остаток пути вперед.

А потом дело было сделано, и Тор глубоко задышал. Член Локи был полностью в нем, скользил в самом его нутре с каждым малейшим движением тела. Его взяли. Нарастающий восторг перемешался со стыдом: им _овладели_. Он уже не мог этого изменить, даже если бы он отбросил Локи от себя в этот самый момент, он все равно бы остался покоренным, крепость его тела была завоевана и отдана Локи на злую потеху.

Он почти видел прищуренный взгляд на лице Локи, нависающего над ним: как, наверняка, он доволен своим умом, своей хитростью, тонкой работой. Тор не мог даже толком вспомнить, что привело их к этому моменту – очередная ссора три месяца назад, запутанные планы, которому надо было следовать, выяснение отношений и драка во второй половине дня и неохотное ворчливое примирение. Тело было болезненно чувствительным, мышцы еще приятно ныли, вторя яркой боли там, где Локи пронзил его.

Или, возможно, все было гораздо сложнее, возможно, Локи заманивал его сюда уже довольно долго, преследуя неизвестную - и более глубокую - цель, чем эта. Возможно, Локи захочет похвастаться этим. Или вероятно, будет угрожать, что похвастается этой победой. Это станет лезвием, занесенным над головой Тора, если тот откажется уступить ему снова. Он мог бы потребовать, чтобы Тор раз за разом возвращался в его кровать, чтобы Тор отдался ему целиком.

Его член был твердым и напряженным, хотя Локи всего лишь едва прикоснулся к нему и вовсе не дотрагивался во время последнего долгого толчка. Тор слышал собственное учащенное дыхание, шумом отдающее в ушах. Он вертел бедрами, а Локи – Локи позади него не делал ничего. Локи просто наслаждался своей победой.

\- Да, – мягко произнес Локи. – Вот так, Тор.

\- _Что?_ – спросил Тор, тяжело дыша.

\- Продолжай двигаться, – сказал Локи. – Это доставляет мне удовольствие.

Тор напрягся от гнева – конечно от гнева, что Локи смеет… – напрягся и мгновенно ощутил, как член Локи трется в нем, изгибаясь, и почувствовал укол горячего удовольствия под конец. Конечно, Локи может предположить, что Тор уступил ему, охотно раскрылся сам, как дева впервые ложащаяся на брачное ложе, и принял его член так легко, так сладко. Конечно, Локи рассчитывает получить все, что пожелает.

Но бедра Тора уже пришли в движение, так послушно. Тор закрыл глаза и услышал собственный голос.  
\- Вот так?

\- _Да_ , – произнес Локи и уткнулся носом в шею Тора, мягко и нежно прикусывая шею под самими волосами.

\- Локи, – позвал Тор.

\- Хочешь перевернуться? – спросил Локи, спросил демон, каким он был на самом деле. Хотел ли Тор повернуться, лечь на спину и позволить Локи войти в него снова, между его широко разведенных ног, хотел ли он смотреть, как Локи разоряет его, видеть торжество в глазах Локи, пока тот его трахает и вне всякого сомнения будет трахать часами – часами напролет – Локи будет использовать все свое умения и магию для того, чтобы управлять им, контролировать, использовать его…

\- Да, – простонал Тор.

Три часа спустя Локи все еще был в нем, почти, лишь самый кончик его члена все еще был внутри тела Тора, разгоряченного, болезненно-разнеженного и растянутого. Тор лежал, распластавшись среди подушек, ошеломленный своим поражением, оглушенный своей капитуляцией. Тем, как легко он сдался. А потом Локи наклонился к нему, поцеловал и произнес:  
\- Я собираюсь кончить внутри тебя, сейчас, – и подождал, пока Тор ответит «Да», прежде чем ворваться снова. А когда он закончил, Тор ощутил прохладную субстанцию на своем поверженном теле, ощутил, как она стекает на бедра, и его член выстрелил еще раз.

Локи зевнул и улегся рядом с ним.  
\- Как давно ты этого желал? – спросил Локи ласково, словно Тор еще не был взрослым мужчиной. Он провел пальцами по бедру Тора.

\- Всегда, – выдохнул Тор, содрогаясь от правды, о которой он не догадывался, пока она не была произнесена вслух, и развел ноги, чтобы Локи мог снова погрузить свои влажные скользкие пальцы внутрь него.

 

© astolat  
перевод AVO Cor  
8.07.2016  
Ровно


End file.
